


Reflection

by rosenkrone



Category: AKB0048
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragment 1 - Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Just having fun with the characters/setting.

The stage lights left Hikari feeling disoriented and the noise welled up within her head making her dizzy. She carefully moved through the choreography of the song, making sure to keep a smile on her face throughout the performance. They had given her a chance to prove herself and she wasn't about to let this fever stop her when her goal was within sight.

The song ended and she ran after the other members, stopping once she reached the backstage area to steady herself. Taking another step forward, her knees nearly buckled but Yuki caught her before she could fall, gently lowering her to a sitting position. "Are you sure about this, Hikari?"

Hikari gripped Yuki's hand and nodded. "Just a bit dizzy. Sorry for making you worry, Yukirin."

Yuki frowned, but didn't push her further. Instead she called over to Atsuko and asked her to find some water while she fussed over the younger recruit. Yuki poked Hikari's cheek and sighed. "So stubborn."

Atsuko returned within moments, kneeling down to hand Hikari a water bottle. She reached forward, gently brushed back Hikari's bangs, and offered a smile. "Think you're up for one last song?"

Hikari nodded, taking a deep breath before attempting to stand once more. Yuki helped to steady her and Atsuko offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted. As she straightened up, she met Atsuko's gaze and tightened her grip on the current center nova's hand. "I'll show you just how bright I can shine."


	2. Fragment 2 - Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - reflection  
> Based on the theory that Yuko and Haruna are from the same generation  
> And Yuko posing in the mirror behind her in episode 19  
> No spoilers

It had quickly become a ritual before every performance. Carefully fixing her hair into the pefect style, taking a deep breath, and meeting her own gaze within the mirror. Haruna gripped the handle of her brush, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and taking a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes she very nearly screamed. She did manage to drop her brush.

A squeak escaped as she focused on the unexpected sight before her. Gripping the side of her chair, Haruna slumped back, sighing as she took in the sight before her. Her roommate had suddenly appeared behind her contorting her face into all manner of grotesque images. "Was that really necessary?"

Yuko leaned forward, placing her hands on Haruna's shoulders, and grinning at her through the mirror. "Nyan Nyan looked far too serious." Yuko's fingers moved to the corners of Haruna's mouth and forced a smile on her face. "This look suits you much better."

Haruna reached behind her and swatted at Yuko but the younger girl managed to evade the attack. Shaking her head, Haruna leaned forward to pick up her brush in hopes of finishing her ritual. As she sat up in the chair, she found Yuko posing behind her, winking in her direction and blowing a kiss at her reflection. Haruna hid her smile behind the brush, pretending to straighten out her hair as she watched the younger girl rushing off towards her next target.

Her eyes shut and she released a deep breath. As she met her gaze in the mirror, Haruna couldn't help but smile. Placing the brush on the dressing room table, she stood, twirling once to take in her appearance. Stretching lightly, she made her way towards the stage, feeling far more relaxed than she had earlier. Though her methods were as crazy as ever, Yuko had a way of making her forget all about her nerves. Not that she had any intention of ever sharing this little fact.


End file.
